


金牛犊之夜

by Jonkoping013



Category: 2015年東宝エリザベート
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkoping013/pseuds/Jonkoping013
Summary: 也许他是哈布斯堡这个古老家族中唯一一个向上帝侧转身体的人，那个夜晚，他走上向金牛犊起舞的道路。





	金牛犊之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 也许他是哈布斯堡这个古老家族中唯一一个向上帝侧转身体的人，那个夜晚，他走上向金牛犊起舞的道路。

他剧烈地咳起来，几乎要把头埋进死神的怀里，他们的嘴唇互相错过，Rudolf无心地吻在死神的怀中。他的嘴唇贴在那些冷冰冰的布料之上，皮革的触感让肺部火热的痛楚发了酵，他痛苦地眯起眼，想用睫毛刷走沁出的泪水。他的手无力地环在死神的肩头，头凑在那上面低低地垂落着，很轻很轻地，死神几乎将耳朵贴紧在他蠕动的嘴唇才听得清，说道，我与死亡一步之遥，放过我吧。

死神侧过头，让他能够看清自己嘴边咧开的嘴角，那抹发着颤意的微笑对他启唇道，不好。死神的手指顺着衣边探进，触摸着那些泾渭分明的肋骨，他扳住了死神的脖颈，又一次用那细不可闻的声音求饶道，放过我吧。冰冷的气息倾吐在他的脸颊，死神亲吻着他不愿轻易点下的头颅，从额头到两腮，慢慢靠近着他的嘴唇。他闭上眼，近乎机械地重复着对神灵的渴求，好像这样，他那砰砰作响的心不再跳得那样快。他体内因咳疾而起的病焰留下几束火苗的投影，忽然挣脱了原有的躯体，跑到了他的喉咙口，徐徐燃烧着。他发出的已经不是先前的那声语句，他撇过头，轻微的呻吟转到一边，死神把他的脸又扳回来，蹭着他的鼻尖样子很亲昵，语气很冰冷地说，很快的，真的很快的。

他想起他的母亲，想起他母亲细长手指划过的海涅笔下那些具以人形的死，在他进入那个庭院之前，她一直都在向夜空诵读。他站在一个挂满了枯死藤蔓的秋千后面，皇后看到了他，回过头来，她合着书，问他为什么在这。星星在那一刻死去大片。他的思绪到此为止，下一秒死神就抵着他的肩胛，把他推倒在床的边缘。他的腿被拉开，死神跨坐在他身上，俯身贴近着他的脸，他在那团火彻底肆虐在他体内之前，抵抗住所有的寒意，所有的倦意，所有的惧意，问道，我会怎样死。死神的手指拨弄着他的发丝，把它们捋到他的耳后，好像是在专注思考答案。他枕着被随意丢弃在床上的团团衣物，仰望着死神，隔了一会，死神带着某种通情达理的善意，回答他，你想怎样死呢。他应有对语，但实在地无以为答，死神解开他外衣衬衫的纽扣，他冷起来又倦起来，死神默许他的双手攀住自己的肩头，在那里交成个结。他太冷了就开始咳嗽，平躺在床艰难地并不剧烈地咳嗽起来，有个属于皇太子的影子正从黑夜的庭院退离，他的母亲又摊开了书，第一页上写：“惟有那双唇还是红色，不久死神也将把它吻白，从那温柔的眼睛里 ，发出的神光也将消逝。” 先前把睫毛弄得湿答答的泪水正在一点点地干透，像鸦酊的烟雾烧燎过他的眼睛，干涩到他有流泪的冲动。死神抵住了他的嘴唇，好像以为这样他就不会再蹙着眉头咳下去，死神正对他半眯半睁的眼睛说，好了好了，我骗你的，我为你制定了宏伟的计划。他勉力撑开眼，看着死神眼睛里坦然跃动的喜意，他感到熟悉，有一个冬天寒冷的夜晚，他从梦中惊醒，泪水纵横在枕面，母亲还是不见踪影。他在窗边哭泣，廊柱后的阴暗蔓延，那是他第一次觐见死的帝王。他记得，他记得，那天他取出了什么证明自己的勇敢，死神用同样莫名的喜意看着他，他意图搞懂对方在欢喜什么，松开手紧抓着死神斗篷的下摆。他抬头，死神却低头，把那样东西捡在手里，一模一样的坦然与跃动，那天死神从他手上拿走了什么——

死神屈起腿，欺身而入，打断了他的回忆。他的心好像停顿了半刻，然后狂乱地跳动起来，他的手臂差点从对方的肩头滑落。死神把它重新揽了回去，然后把头倾靠在他的胸前，听着他因这激烈动作而频率加快的心跳。他收紧怀抱的时候，看见近在咫尺的那抹笑意，正好与他自己的苍白脸色相对。为什么你那么高兴，你如此高兴我即将死去么。他在心里发问，但嘴却被另一种声音填满。死神终于收敛笑容，阴霾替代有着光亮而欢腾的喜意出现。他的手腕内侧翻转过来就是那些酊剂注入留下的痕迹，泛着沉郁的色泽，死神亲吻其上，就像在注入另一管药剂，他的手臂像每一次吞服药物时的那样，快乐地颤抖着。

死神可以轻而易举地抓住他。他的每一次翻动，将腿骨蹭过对方背脊的行动，都像是在用后果证明前因——他害怕坠落。死神把他从床的边缘拎起来，他那时有点不管不顾地把半截身子悬在床外，连手臂都无所顾虑地垂在下头，没有一点自保措施，好像死神再用力一些进入，他就会彻彻底底翻落下床。死神终于恍然大悟把他拉起来的时候，他觉得天旋地转。体位的变幻让他终于有了一两分钟的喘息机会，一喘息，过度的体力透支就显示出不安的端倪。

他看见烛影晃过床柱，地上的黑影蹒跚而至，好一会儿那像他的母亲，又像他父亲。他们站在那里。有人敲起钟，苦行的僧人推开教堂的大门。他彻底回过神来，死神在他的背后给他披上外衣，从后面替他并拢着纽扣，有一颗纽扣脱了线滚落在地——那就是丧钟的源头。他们两人都没有在意，他倚着身后人的胸膛等待着，等待那个悬而未决的吻，一切都将行至终点。死神专注地帮他换上那些由自己取走的衣物，动作轻慢，拢完纽扣又开始摆弄他的袖管。他等得又快再一次昏睡过去的时候，死神做完了所有的事，那个悬而未决的吻落在他耳边，死神说，我改变主意了。

首先我得让你取得一顶王冠。圣斯蒂芬的那一顶。他听见死神说，像你的先祖，特蕾莎皇后。

死神又问，你还冷么。他茫然地点点头，那枚署着名的印章戒指被取了下。我也觉得挺冷的，你刚刚一直说冷。死神合拢手掌，轻巧地说道。布达佩斯的咖啡馆倒是很暖和。

 

*注：圣经典故，以色列人拜金牛犊，以做耶和华的像。摩西为此诛杀三千以色列人。此指，违背主意，信奉异端。


End file.
